The Wimp
| limit = 3 | game file name = s_trooper_underdog }} Overview The Wimp is a low-level soldier dealing a mere 7-9 (x3) damage. The attack animation shows the Wimp firing wildly, as if he lacks control of his own gun. All ranks require an absurdly high and resource costs for promotion, though with extremely little gain in any stats. For the first few ranks, The Wimps gain single points of and increases, so little that they do not even affect the primary attack. However, once The Wimp reaches Rank 6, the stats jump to very high levels, and two new attack options can be researched which will truly reward the player's investment, as long as the player has enough to research these attacks. When the Wimp uses these attacks, he first turns himself into a behemoth, then strikes at the enemy. The Wimp gains an extra 47 at rank 5, allowing the player to put him into more dangerous locations to rank him up faster, considering that he doesn't get killed by stronger enemies. At Rank 6, The Wimp's dramatically rises by 250 and gains two very powerful attacks, the Juiced Hook and Juiced Clap and gains an extra ability slot. The Juiced Hook will swipe three adjacent spaces in the front row, selectable by The Wimp and not restricted to his position, unlike other "swipe" attacks. The Juiced Clap gives The Wimp a ranged attack of sorts, sending a shock-wave down an entire column that will even get past blocking units. However, these attacks can only be performed from the front row. Both these attacks also do 50% armor piercing and have high critical bonuses against Soldier units. The Wimp's low cost, short build, and heal time make them ideal for occupying forces and front line fodder. These units excel at dishing out massive amounts of damage to any area on the enemy formation, while players need not protect it or worry about its safety due to its very low heal costs. In PvP, players tend to find that the best way to deal with opposing Wimps is with Chemical units, which are aided by an extra 15% fire damage taken by The Wimps. Wimps also cannot hit LTAs or Planes. Coupled with the fact one can only deploy up to three, the Wimp is often limited to raids and Boss Strikes, where its relatively high power and low heal costs serve to destroy targets economically. Attacks Rifle= }} |-| Pick-me-up (Clap)= | attack1 = , , , | range = 1 | lof = Direct | armorpiercing = 50 | suppression = x0.5 | cooldown = 3 | targets = Ground | game file name = underdog_5deep }} }} |-| Pick-me-up (Hook)= | attack1 = , , , | range = 1 | lof = Direct | armorpiercing = 50 | suppression = x0.5 | cooldown = 3 | targets = Ground | game file name = underdog_3wide }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | uv = 4; 5; 6; 7; 49; 49 | spreward5 = 64 | spreward6 = 176 | goldreward5 = 320 | goldreward6 = 880 }} Cost Trivia * There are mentions of "The Wimp" having an ability that makes him kick. * The Wimp appears to inject himself with a needle, filled with green liquid, before transformation. * It appears to be based on Marvel's The Hulk. * When firing its rifle, the Wimp's left hand is not visible. * The Wimp does not change colors when seen in an enemy formation, and appears to be taller. Updates 2.8 Patch * Deployment of The Wimp limited to 3 per battle. * Wimps now receive 115% fire damage * Rank 5 wimps have the same pvp value as rank 6 wimps * R6 wimps PvP unit value increased from 44-49 2.5 Patch * Juiced Clap attack pattern reverted to single column, doing full damage. 2.4 Patch * Juiced Clap attack pattern changed from single column to H-pattern, doing full damage. 2.2 Patch * Unit added. Gallery File:S_trooper_underdog_front.png|Front. File:S_trooper_underdog_back.png|Back. File:S_trooper_underdog_icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:2.2 Patch